universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance
This is the profile a the Alliance from Warcraft. Summery The Alliance, once a mighty becon of hope for Azeroth, faced many adversities, even with their endless battles with the Horde, they were shattered and reforged time and time again. But they endured, they now stand as symbol of might and glory to the united realms of Azeroth, with their might kingdoms and vast armies, they serve to keep their people safe. They are an organization that are made up of seven major races: *'Humans' of Stormwind *'Dwarves' of the Ironforge *'Night Elves' of Darnassus *'Gnomes' of Gnomeregan *'Draenai' of the [[Exodar (Faction)|'Exodar']] *'Worgens' of Gilneas *'Tushui Pandarens' Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *King **Varian Wrynn(Former) **Anduin Wrynn (Current) Second-in-command *Council of Three Hammers **Muradin Bronzebeard **Moira Thaurissan **Falstad Wildhammer *Gelbin Mekkatorque *Tyrande Whisperwind *Malfurion Stormrage *Prophet Velen *Genn Greymane *Aysa Cloudsinger Military Leaders *Jaina Proudmoore *Halford Wyrmbane *Danath Trollbane *Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth *Master Mathias Shaw *Kurdran Wildhammer *Vanndar Stormpike *Vereesa Windrunner *Shandris Feathermoon *Jarod Shadowsong *Triumvirate of the Hand *Lord Darius Crowley *Tess Greymane *Lorna Crowley Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Adventurers *Nobundo *Su'ura Swiftarrow *Muninn Magellas *Brann Bronzebeard *Radulf Leder Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Clubs Ranged weapons * Rifles * Bows & Arrows ** Crossbows * Staves Explosives * Bombs * Missiles Adventurer Items * Weapons * Armours Territories Stormwind City * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city has stood strong since the events of the First War) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans (primarily), Dwarves, High Elves, Half-Elves, Night Elves, Gnomes, Draenei, Worgens, Pandarens, Ethereals, Half-Orcs * Civilians: 200,000 * Military: Unknown Gnomeregan * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (been reclaimed by the Gnomes after their capital was lost to the Troggs) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Gnomes (primarily), Darkforge Dwarves, Leper Gnomes * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Gilneas City * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (Should be lasted around as long as Stormwind City) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans (primarily), Worgens, Night Elves * Civilians: 100,000 * Military: Unknown Ironforge * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city became part of the Alliance during the wars against the Horde) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Ironforge Dwarves (primarily), Wildhammer Dwarves, Darkforge Dwarves, Gnomes, Humans, Night Elves * Civilians: 20,000 * Military: Unknown Darnassus * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city was existing around the time long before most of the races formed the Alliance) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Night Elves (primarily), Highborne, Draenei, Human, Dryads, Treants, Worgens, High Elves * Civilians: 15,000 * Military: Unknown The Exodar * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city was established when the Draenei survivors crashed landed on Azeroth) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Draenei (primarily), Broken, Naaru, High Elves * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stormshield * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (Established some time during the crisis with the Iron Horde) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Night Elves, Draenei, Worgens, Pandarens, Ethereals, Arrakoa * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Shrine of Seven Stars * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city was established as a capital of the Horde after Pandaria's discovery) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Night Elves, Draenei, Worgens, Jinyu, Pandarens (primarily) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: The Alliance have long since the Third War been able to use various means to travel from continent to continent relatively quick over vast oceans. Power Source Science: Robotics creation (The Gnomes are known for their mechanical creations such as the Mekkatorque Suits) Weapon Refinement (Dwarves are known to be the best craftsmen on Azeroth with their massive forges and making new items and weapons) Magic: Teleportation (Some of their Mages particularly High Elf and Human mages are capable of this feat) Summoning (Warlocks are capable of summoning Demons as their minions to serve their bidding) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Multi-Country: The Alliance and their allies are spread out across the world, mostly with forces in both Kalimdor, Eastern Kingdoms and Pandora. Though they are under ever aware with their enemies all around them slowly taking advantage when ever they can, they must do the same to maintain the upper hand. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Varian Wrynn before returning to the Alliance to lead it was stronger than his current state. Unknown: Varian is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Garrosh who is strong enough to challenge Thrall as the Warchief of the Horde. City: most high level Alliance leaders should scale to Velen via strongest magics. Large Building: The Alliance's siege weapons are strong enough to level buildings and damage highly fortified walls. Small Building: The Large units such as the Mountain Giants and Ancients are capable of such damaging small houses and other large units. Room: Alliance units who use large area damage spells and units who use small bombs. Street: Alliance Warriors depending on weaponry. Durability: Unknown: Varian Wrynn at his prime before becoming the king of the Alliance. Unknown: Varian Wrynn was able to stop blows from Garrosh who took on Thrall. City: Velen and high level Alliance leaders. Large Building: Alliance Gunships are capable of taking none heavy damage with relative ease. Building: Alliance Warmachine's structure capable of taking massive damage while still functioning. Small Building: Large units such as Mountain Giants and Ancients natural durability. Street: Standard Alliance Infantry without magical protection. Speed: Subsonic+: The Gnome small jet aircraft can fly faster than larger Aircrafts crafts. Subsonic-Subsonic+: The speed of their Gunships that can travel from continent to continent in a relatively short period of time. Superhuman+: Varian and other leaders comparable to each other in combat speed. Superhuman: Speed of the cavalry units, both land and flying units. Athletic: Alliance infantry units movement speed. Normal Human: Larger units movement speed. Below Average: The movement of siege weapons. Skills Stats The Alliance are built upon the civilized life style that they represent, being strong in code and law, and in the defense of their people and for prosperity. The Adventurers that aid the Alliance have access to their own unique powers, items and skills, they can be defined by the classes many of their races represent. Which are Druids, Hunters, Shamans, Warriors, Mage, Paladins, Priest, Rogue, Warlocks, Death Knight, Monk an Demon Hunters. Strengths/Pros Their Greatest Strength is their unity and the common aspects that each of the alliance races share in fighting their battles. The Alliance also has advanced technology, namely from their allies the Dwarves and Gnomes with their forges and tinkering. They also have more territory over the Hordes, they even seek to press their assault on fronts such as Lordaeron. They are highly skilled when it comes to Holy Magic, especially with their King Anduin Wrynn. They are also honor bound to traditions with gives them morale support. They even have tactical mastery when on the battlefields. Weaknesses/Flaws The Alliance are relatively prideful and arrogant when it comes to letting go of their grudges when the fate of the world hangs in the balance, the even see their enemies as inferior at times. Ever since the loss of their major High Elves allies (None named Blood Elves) They lack the sufficient means of arcane magic which resided in Silvermoon. Main Alliance races lacks the means of physical strength when it comes to close quarters combat against the Horde. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Anduin.jpg|Anduin Wrynn, the current leader of the Alliance. Stormwind.JPG|Stormwind, the capital of the Alliance and pride of the human nations. Alliance_forces.jpg|The Alliance forces working together. Seven_Nations.jpg|The once unified Seven Nations of man back in the old alliance. AllianceVSHorde.jpg|The Alliance displaying their long winded battle with their nemesis, the Horde. Adventurers.jpg|The Adventurers are some of the Alliance's greatest champions and saviors in multiple situations that would have caused harm not only to the Alliance but to all of Azeroth as well. Category:Warcraft Category:Gaming Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Science Category:Magic Category:Tier 9-A Conquest